


Broken

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Rumbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a villain's happy ending is taken away, the villain's not the one who suffers most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

It was cold here, but that only seemed fitting, and as tears gathered once again behind her eyes, Belle told herself it was only the wind making them water. She would not waste any more tears on him.

Once the sun sank below the horizon night fell with a vengeance, turning the pinkish-purple sky an inky blue and the chilly breeze coming in off the surf into a cold that sliced and bit at her skin. Still, she did not move. It felt good, in a way. Out here- in the dark, in the cold- she could think straight. Somehow, out here in the elements was the only place her head was clear.

She never sat, and she never stood in exactly the same spot twice in a row. She never frequented the places she was likely to run into anyone else. She never concerned herself with the view; she wouldn't really be looking at it anyway.

Tonight, not for the first time, she thought about the unfairness of it all. Rumple and Regina could cry about villains not getting their happy endings all they liked, but no one had ever spared a single thought for the opposite end of that equation- about the good people who composed those villains' happy endings. How fair was it that people who did the right things- who chose to love and forgive even in the face of overwhelming opposition- had their happy endings taken away just because the people they loved were "villains"? What sense did it make to even try?

A cough sounded behind her, and Belle knew immediately that she'd been caught and who it was who had found her. He was broken, too- another victim of a villain's not-so-happy-ending. Belle was fairly sure they didn't love each other, and if they did it wasn't capital-T _True Love_ , but they understood each other, and when they fell into each other's arms at night it wasn't from passion but from exhaustion.


End file.
